


Just one more go

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Husk gets drunk when he's pissed, Niffty is actually good at poker, Other, Poker, Tags Are Fun, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, but she wins anyways, idk - Freeform, just fluff, winning & losing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Losing usually not a good streak for any player. Especially, if they had the skills and talent back when they are alive. Winning every pot they can get their hands onBut losing. Not just once but a couple of times are just bull! And that ain't sitting well for Husk at all!Soo, he's going to try again and this time Win a pot. Just one at least would be great enough for him. But there's a catch, Niffty's following to watch him play, which would be good if she's not that annoying and want to know EVERY dang thing he does & answers question that doesn't need to be answered. That's going to embarrassing for him nor anyone to watch. He's just going to be a laughing stock... Again.Well... Unless Niffty was actually good at putting down what he hasn't. It'll surely surprise the old man.And lucky enough he was surprised... After he's not passed out that is
Relationships: Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just one more go

**Author's Note:**

> Tis going to be a behind the scenes of what happen after Alastor left to visit the Aquarium & why Niffty & Husk left for another game of Poker in the casino that Husk has lose one before
> 
> Basically what happen behind "Friends over Piranhas" you may say :P

"Fuck it, I'm going!" Shout the old feline, throwing the newspaper to the side, letting Niffty picked it up and left the room without any question.

Niffty looks up and see where the feline left. And placed the newspaper back on the table and catch up to him without a sweat

"Where are you going, Husk?" She asked

"Nowhere. Now fuck off!" The older feline respond, kept marching forward with a glare and determined stance

Niffty blinks a couple of times and catches up to him again

"You sure? You look like you are going somewhere" Niffty stated, hopping beside him

Husk didn't bother to answer and kept walking forward. Niffty frowned at the silence she gets from him and asked again

"Uum, Husk where are we going?" She asked, no reply back from him. As her frown turn upside down to a grin

"Are we going somewhere special? Is it your family's house? Is it the Carnival? Is it the Pool? Is it the Penthouse? Or is it that one old sketch house that we went to before with Alastor because it was really sketchy and we found a body to cook for dinner?"

Husk stopped at her last question and looked at her like he has no idea what she is saying, but somehow know the answer entirely

"Well, what is it?" Niffty asked, grinning like a little girl

Husk only blinks and shakes his head and continued walking forward

Niffty just frowned, but followed instead. Wondering on where they are really going to this time. Since usually they don't go out often without any clarification on where they are heading. Guess this time she had to shrug and see where they are heading to. Silently hoping it was the place she adores the most.

\------

\------

The two demons arrived at Morizé's Cash and Grab, a Casino nearby the a few 80s Bar. The place shouts Gold & Glimmer to it, as well with the side of booze here and there. And not the cheapest one even. Oh no, they're pretty expensive there.

Also it's the Casino that Husk used to come and go to whenever the Shitty chesire cat grinning shitlord-- I mean Alastor aren't around the Tower that three of them lives in now.

Niffty's expectation deflated when she sees the Casino, but grew more curious about why they are here for and decided to ask Husk about it

"Hey Husk, why are we here? Are you meeting a friend or something?" Her grin grew wider as she hopped in front of the feline and leans closer to him "Can **I** meet your friend?"

Husk blinked and rolled his eyes "Sure" he said, before shoving Niffty's face away from him and march forward as his eyes looked around for a certain hound that he had lose to few months back

▪︎▪︎▪︎

_"Back again are we, old man?"_

_Husk growled at his opponent, not liking one bit being called the "Old man" around here. Even if he is older than his opponent_

_"Yeah I'm back. You fucking cheat the last round" He accused his opponent, glaring eye to eye from the other side of the table_

_His opponent rolled their eyes and blew their hair off from their view_

_"I didn't cheat. I just win that fair and square, you are just salty that you lose, old man" The opponent huffed and turned their back on him_

_"Says the shrimp that waste their allowances only to fucking buy a cheap booze"_

_This makes his opponent turned her back on him, shooting a glare at Husk who smirks at her_

_"Oh ho ho, you're going down, old man. And I'll show you. That I always wins"_

_Husk rolled his eyes at what was shot at him and sat down, eyes on his cards and eyes on the price. Wanting to win soo badly. But what the results caused him is another losing streak in the end_

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The memory of the time when he lose the last bet was soo vivid in his mind and is like a record player playing in a loop again and again, crushing him down with more and more losses in his mind, but he shakes it off. Because today that ends now. No more losing, just winning. Like the old days

Husk's lip twitched to a smile when he found his opponent and walks up to their table, Niffty following behind.

The opponent that Husk was looking at was a hellhound that goes by the name "Crymini", a dalmatian looking hound, younger than any eyes can see, wears a somewhat rock outfit fitting for a female canine like her with a skull on the center of her shirt and a spiky collar around her neck.

Her fingers seem to be drumming on the table, waiting impatiently for another opponent to battle before any of her associates or mostly her parents finds out that she is out and about in a Casino where she wasn't allowed to go because it's a bad influence for. But hey this is Hell, who cares for that right?

Husk smirked and approaches the little pup, sitting down on the other side of her table. Crymini's ear twitched as her nose perked up at the new scent of smell. A familiar one to be exact. The smell of an old and scraggy carpet that hasn't been washed for months, could probably make someone puke over the smell and maybe even the fungus that's growing on it. Who knows!

Even the smell of Alcohol in particular, makes her guess the one person she had met before and smirks, turning her head towards the old feline in front of her

"Well well well, the old clown crawling back again, isn't he? Are you just here to be a loser once more, old man?"

Husk growled at her insult, clenching his fist under the table, glaring at Crymini who smirks back at him

"Just cut to chase already, kid. I'm here to win that pot" He pointed at a stack of poker chips and cash that is beside Crymini's hands "I ain't letting you cheat again!"

Crymini rose a brow at it "Oh really? Then how do you think you're not going to let me cheat, hhmm?" She asked, yawning a bit at his presence

Husk growled even more at her, as he slumps back at his seat, thinking at her question which has stumped him

 _Goddammit. She had a point, what should I fucking do to let her not being a stupid cheater... Damn it!_ Husk's hissed quietly at his thoughts, knowing full well that he could _try_ to cheat as well. But that's never fair on how he plays with his boys. No, cheating was never the answer even.

So now he's in the more losing side than before and that's bugging him. A lot.

But one thing catches his eye when he sees Niffty was trying out the slot machine, or well admiring it from the distance, wondering what it can do as she never seen a slot machine before, especially in this kind of Casino before

 _I could always used her to spy for me... But does she even fucking know how to play Poker even?_ Husk sighed and stare down at his hands while Crymini looks at him, bored and decided to throw a chip at him, hitting his head as he growls at her

"Are just going to sit there and look all sad and sappy or are we going to play here? I'm getting tired to see your face, it stinks you know? Have you even bathe?"

 _That's it. I'm doing it!_ He mentally yelled and grabbed Niffty to be by his side

"Niffty here" Husk points at Niffty who only looks at him in confusion "Will make sure you fucking not cheat, Crybaby!" He finished, snarling at the dalmatian

Crymini take a good look of Niffty and scoffed

"Soo you're saying she's going to be your soo called "Guardian" ay? How sad are you, old man?"

Husk's anger is boiling to a million right now, standing back up on his seat "Why I--" "Husk is not sad. Sure he is old, but he's not sad, he's an amazing friend and pet to have around!" Niffty interrupted, smiling happily at her answer where Crymini burst out, laughing and Husk glared at Niffty

"What the fuck, kid?" He said angrily at her

"What? She was asking how sad you are. And I answer it for you" Niffty said, oblivious at what he's angry for

Husk groaned and facepalmed "You gotta be fucking..... I'm done" he said before leaving the table, walking away to the exit

Niffty blinked a couple of times, confused as Crymini gets back up on her seat and saw that Husk had left and chuckled

"Just like I thought. Once a loser, always a loser" she said, tipping a random demon a few chips before leaving her seat and Niffty follows her slightly

"Hey wait, Miss!" She called, and Crymini looks back at her and sighed

"What do you want, kid?" She asked, towering over Niffty who smiles at her

"Just want to say Hi. My name's Niffty and you are?"

Crymini had to squint her eyes at Niffty and raised a brow at her

"Crymini. Now get lost or something. Shouldn't you be back with your Dad or something?"

This just makes Niffty confused even more "My Dad's isn't here though" she said, thinking that what Crymini meant

"Oh my Lucifer, you're insufferable" Crymini says, shaking her head

Which Niffty responded with "Oh thanks!" and a smile on her face

Cryimini sighed in frustration "Then just leave or I'll smack your head to make sense of it!"

Niffty blinks a couple of times, and smiled "Okay. So when are we playing?" She asked, grinning a bit

Crymini looked at Niffty, bewildered by her question and groaned in defeat

"Fine. You wanna play? Sure" she said, going back immediately to her table and Niffty follows, taking a seat on the other seat, smiling at Crymini, as a few demons approached the two and began setting up the table for the game they are about to play

\------

\------

Meanwhile at the Bar nearby, Husk had been drinking a few bottles of booze, not caring how drunk he's getting while his head was on the table starring to the other side as he was looking for something, but he seems to be staring into nothing but the only window that were showing demons dying at a car crash a couple of times

"Hey, are you goin' to drink that, Sir?" A random demon asked, poking the side of Husk's ear.

Husk only groaned "Fuck off..." he mumbled, reaching over the bottle beside him and took another sip of the bottle even if it's half empty.

He grunts when only a few drops fall down to his tongue and ordered another, before slumping his head back down on the table, not wanting to talk or say anything right now since he's pissed. But not really that pissed off that he'll destroy you, but he's just emotionally angry at himself and, no one noticing it is the better for me to stay that way

But back at the Casino, there was already a crowd of sinners or even demons of any sizes, crowding around two players in the table, battling their wits and skills in a game of poker

On one side, the minor hellhound known as "Crymini" was sweating endlessly, dumbfounded by her moves in the game, as each time she thinks out a strategy to win the game easily, her opponent seems to catch on easily and swiftly as well, like they have done this a hundred times before

Crymini growls under her breath, glaring at her opponent who is none other than Niffty herself who looks like she is enjoying her time on the game without a care in the world, as she seems to be calm. Not tense, not overwhelmed, not sweating, not worrying or anything!

She's just all calm and giddy, loving each moment they spent together in the game

 _Darn, this bitch is good... Too good. I need to come up with a plan or not I'll lose to a child. And my brother is going to hang that above me forever!_ Crymini huffed as she looks straight at her opponent's eye, glaring into them

Niffty looks back at her friend's gaze and grins at the back of her cards, waving at her, smiling happily as Crymini grunts even more, before an idea popped in her mind and she smirks and whispers something at the Dealer of the table and shot a thumbs up at them, as they nod and letting Crymini to "call" her bets, while the other demon beside her raised their bets while another fold their cards, yelling "Fuck it, this is bull!" and leaves the table, while the game continues to go on for the next hour or two

**_▪︎☆▪︎☆TimeSkip☆▪︎☆▪︎_ **

Few rounds about the table, and 3 people left on the table out of 5 that already either fold it, or they all had put all their bets and can't bet any higher than what's already on the pot and decided to fold and watch the others duel it down instead.

There are already 4 cards on the table that set down by the Dealer as the round keeps going, and tensions rising amongst players, except for Niffty of course!

Few minutes after, the demon beside Crymini fold their cards and just bailed out of the Casino for the reason of the game is rigged or something, which leaves only Crymini and Niffty hand in hand.

Crymini glaring and growling at Niffty, showing some aggression towards her opponent by making herself seemed scarier or tougher at play, while Niffty was oblivion by the tactic and only acted friendly towards her rival, not even knowing that Crymini is her rival, instead thinking her as a friend, and friends play games with each other, right?

Crymini puts all her bets down, while Niffty just raised her bets before the Dealer asked them to show their cards since this was the last round, and the final one even!

Niffty showed her cards down and Crymini snorts "Ha, this is going to be easy!" she said, showing her cards down as everyone gasped all together at what was put down by the two demons left on the table

Crymini grins, and had her chest up in pride, feeling victorious that she has won the game. Again.

"Well guessed, I win again. You can go cry with that old fool back there, be all sappy or whatever" she said, gesturing Niffty to the left corner of the Casino where the "Losers" should be

But as she was reaching for the pot, The Dealer slapped her hand away

"Hey!" She said, glaring at the Dealer "I win, so I got the pot!" She argued, before the Dealer shakes their head and Crymini stares at them shock

"What?!" She yelled, before looking at Niffty then down at the cards they've shown and gasped, as the Dealer passes on the whole pot to Niffty's side while the crowd cheers for Niffty's winnings. Or well her first win in a game of Poker.

Crymini had her jaw dropped, flabbergasted by the fact that she lost to someone much smaller than her

The hellhound behind her chuckled darkly "Looks like you're the loser now, sister..." he whispered, chuckling with a smirk on his face. As Niffty giggled and smiled at everyone, before taking her time placing her winnings on her purse, happily smiling

After she placed her all winnings on her purse, Niffty hops down the chair and goes up to Crymini and gave her a hug, then said "That was fun. Hope we can play again soon!" before leaving the Casino in glee

\------

\------

Husk was already passed out at the Bar nearby, as Niffty enters the bar and sat beside him

"Hey Husk look, I win!" She said showing the cash she won at the casino

There was no answer from the winged feline, as she frowned, and place the handful of cash back at her purse and poked Husk's ear. It twitched at her touch but there was only snores as the response she got

Niffty sighed and looked up at the Bartender, ordering a bottle of wine to go, before petting Husk's head, earning a purr from him that makes her grin even more

And when the bartender walks back with her order, she tipped them before grabbing the bottle and put it on her purse, then pick Husk up to her back in ease and walks out of the Bar with a happy smile

"Wait what? You won?"

"Yeah, and it was soo fun playing with her!"

Husk stared down at Niffty, surprised at how she had won a game she never played before and smiled at her

"Heh, good on you, Kid. Maybe next time I'll bring you for another game on my favorite Casino" he said

"Really?" She asked, beaming in excitement

"Yeah"

Niffty can't help but hugged the feline as he grunts when he was hugged, but hugged back anyways before they go about their days as if nothing ever happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also I did looked up how to play poker since I ain't familiar with tad, except fer playing cards, but yeah :P
> 
> P. S. Tis was just a idea tad I go with since I was inspired to write tis fluffy shit qwq, because I just want to see more Husk & Niffty moments & I just go with the flow & write it like a dumbass qwq


End file.
